Things Happen For A Reason
by funnybb
Summary: Bella has just become a guardian for her two brothers as well as meeting the cullens at school they are all doing there last year of school
1. Prolog

This is my first fanfiction story for twilight this is going to be all human because for this story to work they need to be human and all the story I've read I feel sorry for rose as she can't have children it one of my reasons for it to be all human.

Prolog

I through I would always have them but things change and sometimes they change for the better and sometimes for worst right now I don't know what one this is.

See about a month ago I became a guardian for my three year old brother my mum and Phil had who is called Alex's and then my dad and penny had a child as well and they had a boy, he is 6 years old and called Danny

This is because about a month ago I lost my mum and step dad Phil and dad and step mum penny in an car accidence about 2 weeks apart from each other and when my lawyer told me they put me as the guardian and they asked me if I wanted that and I said I will do as they wish.

That all happened a month ago and today there are new people moving in to town and there teenage kids are going to starts high school on Monday with the rest of us and before I knew it this is how I meet the person that I would spend my life with.

What do you think be nice it's my first one.


	2. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction story for twilight this is going to be all human because for this story to work they need to be human and all the story I've read I feel sorry for rose as she can't have children it one of my reasons for it to be all human.

Prolog

I through I would always have them but things change and sometimes they change for the better and sometimes for worst right now I don't know what one this is.

See about a month ago I became a guardian for my three year old brother my mum and Phil had who is called Alex's and then my dad and penny had a child as well and they had a boy, he is 6 years old and called Danny

This is because about a month ago I lost my mum and step dad Phil and dad and step mum penny in an car accidence about 2 weeks apart from each other and when my lawyer told me they put me as the guardian and they asked me if I wanted that and I said I will do as they wish.

That all happened a month ago and today there are new people moving in to town and there teenage kids are going to starts high school on Monday with the rest of us and before I knew it this is how I meet the person that I would spend my life with.

What do you think be nice it's my first one.

Chapter 1

When I woke up today the first thing that I saw he sun was out and that is rear in fork, as I was getting out of bed I heard penny and my dad talking down stair about something so I got stared on my morning routine as I went to the bathroom I passed Danny's room and I looked in to see if he was up yet and surprise he was not, so I went and woke him up.

"Danny come on you got to wake up or you won't have time for breakfast" I said to him and as I finished that he shot out of bed and I heard him run down the stair and ask for breakfast and I just carried on with my morning routine which took about 20 minutes to do as I had a shower and then had something to eat.

"Dad, penny I'm going I'll see to later ok" I yelled out

"Bell before you go me and penny need to ask you something "dad said

"Ok what is it?" I asked

"We need you to pick up Danny from school and to watch him for a few days because we have to go out of town for this thing to do with the police" dad said to me

"OK dad I'll do it for you when will you be back"

"In a few day thanks"

"Ok bye" I said to him oh did I forget to say that penny and dad work together at the police station year.

AT SCHOOL  
the day just got better because mike keep hitting on me and it is getting annoying as I've told him that I'm not interested in going out with him and I can see the look I am getting from jess because I know that she like him like that and I've told her just go and tell him but no she will not.

"Hay Bella have you heard that there are going to be new people coming in to town in a few day" jess ask

"Yes I hear that" I said back while reading something that my mum sent me

"Oh right I hear that there dad is a doctor and is working in the hospital here and that they Dr and Mrs Cullen have teenage children but I hear that they adopted two of them that they are her god daughter and god son or something like that" jess said

"Jess where did you hear that from maybe it not true and can you know" I asked

"Well my mum works in the hospital and she heard it and it is true because she heard what they were talking about".

"ok" and then the bell just when and this was all day what they were talking about was the new family that was moving here but today I had a bad feeling that something was wrong but I just put I way. The end of the day came and I went to pick up Danny from school and do him his dinner , it was getting late so I put Danny to bed and when to bed myself and through that tomorrow would be a better day.

What do you thing, let me know


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke this morning I was in a rush as I woke up late so I had to hurry things so I said that I would pick up something to eat for Danny, which was 10 minutes ago but I still had that bad feeling before I knew it I was at school which I could let it was not going to be fun today for some reason.

"BELLA" I heard

"Oh jess what is wrong you shouting like that" I asked

" there here did you know that there here and I've seen them and let me let you they are hot and mean hot OH and four of them are together they are but one is by himself maybe I'll get a chance with him" she said

"jess don't do this again are you going to put everybody through it because you want to be with the one that is single why can't you be with mike you like him and I know he likes you I can see it in his eye when I say your name, why don't you and him try going out before you do something stupid please for everybody" I said

"Fine you better be right or I missed my chance" she said

Before I got to say anything the bell went so we all got going into the lessons in most of my morning lesson I had one of the new people in them but did not talk to them apart from a girl called Alice who seemed nice to me and before I knew it, it was lunch which was not much better as I still had that feeling.

"Bella there you are I was wounding if you wanted to sit with me and my family today" Alice asked me

"Sure Alice I'll like that" I said

So I sat there with them and I learned that Emmett and Rosalie are together so that Jasper and Alice are together were as Edward is by himself.

While with Charlie and penny they were on their way back as the convention got done early they through they would leave early.

"I can't wait to see them Charlie" penny said

"I know" Charlie said back they were waiting at the red lights to change and when they did another car hit them straight on…

In over an hour the live of Bella and Danny's lives will change and they will get a new member as well.


	4. bad timing

In the last chapter Charlie and penny was coming home at 12.00 ok so keep in mind

Chapter 3

The next morning Bella woke up to her phone ringing and when she looked at the clock it said 3.00 am in the morning and when she saw the time she groaned but stilled answered the phone.

"Bella Swan here speaking"

"Miss Swan this is police officer jones speaking" he said

"Hello how can I help you" Bella said

"Mss Swan I have some very bad news for you I'm afraid that your dad and step-mum have died in a car" then all he heard was crying over the phone.

"Miss Swan I'm very sorry for you loss but I have some things that need to be taken care of so could you please come down to the station and we can get this sortied out" police office Jones said over the phone

"Ok give me 20 minutes to get down there please" she said

"Ok I'll see you in 20 and again sorry for your loss"

"Thank you" after getting of the phone she went to get Danny up and when she finally got him up she told him that they need to go to the station.

"Why do we" Danny asked

"Danny please hurry up and I'll tell you on the way down there" so they got going after that and on the way Bella told him

"Danny you know I said I'll tell you well the thing is that your mum and our dad had been in an car accidence and I got a call for the police saying that they did not make it" as Bella was saying this she was crying so she had to stop the truck because she heard Danny crying as well

"Bella you lying, YOUR LYING TO ME THERE COMING HOME TO US YOUR LYING TO ME ABOUT IT" he all bit yelled

"Danny I wish I was but I'm not please don't make this hard for me because I don't know what to do right now and this is very hard" as she said this she was hugging Danny to her, after a few minutes they got to the police station.

"I'm looking for office Jones I'm Bella Swan" she said

"I'll just get him for you miss" an officer said 2 minutes later officer jones came out

"Miss Swan as I said over the phone I'm very sorry for you loss both of you losses, I need you to see if they are your mother and father before I can say thing to you about them" he said

So he took us to see them and as we walked in I saw that there were two bodies lying near each other, I said to Danny to wait outside of the room as he did not need to see whatever state they were in so I went inside with the office to get it done and out of the way

"Ok" so they lifted the cover on one of them and I saw it was my dad "that's my dad" that all I could say to him and then he lifted of the other one and saw it was my step-mum and all I could say was "that's my Step-mum"

"I'm sorry that you had to do that but need to you to tell us it was them even know that I was them it is the producer that we have to do all the time, in the meantime your dad's lawyer will get in touch with you" officer jones said to us when we were outside of the room.

"is there anything else I need to get home with Danny" I said, "no there is not and again I'm very sorry for both of your losses" officer jones said

"Thank you" and did they know that the very same accidence had happened to her step-dad and mum. When she got home the house phone was ringing, so she went and answered it and a voice came over before she said hello

"Is this the resident of a Miss Bella Swan" someone said

"Yes this is Miss Bella Swan speaking how I can help you" Bella said

"This is officer carter speaking and I have some bad news for you I'm sorry to say that your step-dad if I'm right and mum have been in a accidence and they did not make it" he said and he did not get a response

"Miss Swan are you there, Miss Swan can you hear me" he said

"Yes sorry about that was my brother Alex in the car" I asked him

"No he was not he is staying at a friend's house and we got an officer there now with him and is bringing him here so that they can look after him until you can get here" he said

"I'll come and get him as soon as possible and thank you officer I'll see you in a day or so goodbye for now" I said," yes see you soon" after that see told Danny to go and pack some things for a week while she got plane tickets for them and then they were on their way to Phoenix, California to go and get Bella 3 year old brother and to sort out arrangements for their bodies to be brought to forks so that they can be birred with her dad and step-mum at the same time.

I know it's a lot of sad but wanted it all to happen together so that Alex can come and live with them and then get on with Bella and the Cullen's


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 B pov

When we got to Phoenix, California we went straight to the police station so that I could get Alex and explain to him that he will be staying with me and that mum and his dad and my step-dad will not be coming back to us.

We just got out side of the police station and I asked the taxi driver to wait for us to come back out, "ok I'll wait for you but please don't be too long"

"Thank you very much" I said to the driver

We walked up to the front desk and saw an officer I hope that can help me out

"Officer Carter he called me about my mum and step-dad and I'm looking for my little brother he said that he will be here, my name is Bell Swan" I said to him

"Ok miss Swan let me just tell Officer Carter that you are here and then he can bring your brother out for you" he said

We waited for about 20 to 30 minutes before I saw Alex come out and when he saw me he ran to me and I could see that he is crying, so when he got near me I picked him put and hugged him to me very close to me.

"Miss Swan I'm Officer Carter I would like to say that I'm very sorry for you loss and I know this is a bad time and all but because of how young your brother is we had to put him in foster care until you got here and we still have to wait for your parents lawyer to say who gets custody of Alex." He said to me

"Officer please let him come with me and Danny until the lawyer says what happens I'm his sister and he needs to be explained what is happening with everything" I asked him

"Ok for tonight the lawyer is going to stay what is happening as he is reading the will out tomorrow because of how young Alex is otherwise it would have been up to you to talk to the lawyer abut when he was going to read it" he said

So after he said some more things we all left for the hotel that I booked after we got into the room I sat Alex down to explain what is happing and why mum and his dad are not here anymore.

"Alex do you know where mum and your dad is sweetie" I asked him

"The police man said that there gone with the angles and are looking down on me"

"That's right sweetie that because that were in an accident and they did not make it" I said

" were I'm I going to live" he said, " well after tomorrow you could be coming to live with me and Danny in forks would that be nice for you" I said

"Yes" he said in a small voice

"OK both of you, you need to go to sleep as of tomorrow it is a bog day we are going to hear the lawyer about the will and all depend on what he says we have to go back to forks and we will take Phil and mum back with us so that can be put to rest and the same time ok" I said to them

They both said night to me and feel asleep and so did I as I was so tired of what has happened over the last 2 days

The next morning

When I woke up I saw it was 8:00 am and we needed to be at the lawyer's office and 9:00 so I need to leave in 15 minutes to that I could get there and sort it all out and take the boys home.

So after getting them up and dressed also feed we left for the lawyer's office and when we got there I saw what looked like social servers and office carter with them I just hope that I can keep us all together as a family.

Before we started talking the lawyer came out and said that he was going to get stared as he had other people to see today.

"Morning everybody today I'm here to tell you all about the will of Phil and Renee's Dwyer, in the will it say that their elders step-daughter and daughter will get everything until Alex is 18 years old and he will get half of the money that is left for him so that he can go to college with, it also says that Isabella swan is to become the Alex's carer and that is all it says." The lawyer said to all of us

So we all said good bye to the lawyer and left the room and started talking out side

" Miss Swan again I'm sorry for your loss and I am happy that Alex is going to be put in your care and not in foster care as it is very hard for young children at this age not to be with family themselves" the social worker said and also Officer Carter said the same thing as well

Before we all knew it we had packed up the house as sent the things down to forks and I out the house up to sell because no one was going to be in it, and then we were on our way back to forks.

On the airplane

I saw so lost in my thought thinking about before we left that my dad's lawyer had said the same thing that I was the guarding of Danny and that they could not thing of a better person to look after him and that he said the house belongs to both of us and that there is trust found for both of us and the Danny had to use his for going to college and do what makes him happy.

"Miss we are about to land" I heard someone say to me and when I looked i said thanks and looked at the boys and they were asleep I had to wake up Danny because I could not carry both and the carry in lugged with me.

So I woke Danny up and said we are about to land and he said ok, once we landed I said to Danny to get his stuff and go ad wait outside and don't move until I come and that what he did, so I got Alex from his seat and his and my carry on thing and left as I got out side I saw that danny did not move from where I told him to go.

Back at home

When we finally got home it was late so I put the boys to be and went to bed myself and through I've got to make arrangement on the funeral and put Alex in to day-care until he can go to school and after that through I feel in to darkness as I slept.

So what do you thing the next chapters is going to be the funeral and getting back in to a routine for all of them and how the Cullen's and Bella become friends.


	6. Chapter 5 this are getting better

Chapter 5 B pov

The last few weeks have been mayhem for me as I have had to put Alex into a day nursery and get back in to a routine which has been difficult for all of us. Today is the day that we are all going back to school and we are running late which I don't understand as I woke up a 7:00 am and got the boy up as well, all I'm waiting for is Danny to come down and we can leave.

"Danny come on I don't want you to be late and I've got to get Alex to day nursery and to school myself so please come on" I yelled up the stairs after that I heard running and when I looked I saw he was coming down the stairs so I went outside to the car and put Alex in his seat.

I saw that Danny was getting in the car so I went back to the house and locked the house up and left in the car and tried to get to the school on time which I did but barely by the way.

"Danny I can't come in the school with you but I'll pick you up at 3:30" I said to him

"Ok Bella see you later" he said when I saw him go in I left, then went to the day nursery got Alex's signed in and told him to be good and see him at 3:30 as well then I left to go to school, I was late by 15 minute.

When I got in the classroom they were all looking at me like I had another head and before I said anything.

"Bella it so good to see you back here and we are sorry for you loss with both your parents" Mr Banner said

"thank you" I said, "Ok Bella if you take your seat by Mr Cullen over there and then will get started and see me after class to get the other pieces of work ok"

"Ok Mr Banner" I said and I went like that I every class that I had and I could not wait for the day to en d but I was glad that lunch time came around before I could go and sit down Alice came up to me she did and she is the same as I saw here the last time all hyper.

"Bella I was wounding if you would like to come and sit with me and my family for lunch" Alice asked me , "sure that would be nice because if I sat over there I'll be question and get a lot I'm sorry for you loss" I said

So we walked over to their table and saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward all talking and when we got there they stop talking and just stared and me and Alice saw this.

"Guy this is Bella you remember her don't you" Alice said

"Bella good to see you again hope that everything is getting better I know what its like to loss people that are family" Rosalie said

"Yeah thing are getting better but thing are still not on track I surprised that I was not as later as I was" I said

"Yeah I head that you are looking after you brother and I'm very sorry that you had to loss them" she said and I knew that she meant it

"Thank Rosalie I know you mean it" I said

"Call me Rose" she said, "Bella I was wounding I you would like to come over to our house today and spend some time becoming friend me, you and rose can do make overs" Alice asked me

"What about my brothers what am I meant to do about them" I asked

"They can come they can play with the guy how old are they buy the way" she asked I saw them all looking at me to tell them and before I said anything Emmett asked something

"I through you had one brother"

"I've got to two and Danny is 6 years old and we have the same dad and Alex is 3 year old and we have the same mum" I told them and stared eating my lunch throughout lunch we talked about different thing and I said that I will come with the boy so Alice said that she'll come with me to get the boy and take us her place.

So at the end of the day I saw that Alice was waiting at my car so we went and got the boy and went to her house on the way there they asked who Alice was and were we were going so I told them her name and said that we are going to her house to spend time with her and her family

"I have 1brother and a 1 sisters I do well my sister is not my sister but I think of her as my sister" and this was how the rest of the day went so when we got there I meet Carlisle and Esme and the boy wanted to play with the guy so they did I was getting late is I had to get the boy and go home.

When I went to get the boy they were both asleep on the sofa with either on or near Emmett, Jasper and Edward I went to go and get them and before I did Esme asked "why don't you stay over its Friday night and we have the room and the boy are both asleep and it looks they need it as well so not stay over and then ask them if they want to stay over for the weekend until Sunday night if you all want to" she said

"Ok thanks Esme I'll ask them in the morning" I said so I stayed in Alice's room with her and rose and we had a sleep over kid of and that how we stayed throughout the night.

Please be nice could not thing of anything else to wright.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A pov

For the last week no one at school has seen Bella and we all heard what had happened with her step-mum and her dad I feel really sorry for her as she has so much going on she also has to look after her brother as well.

Every morning is an great day as I wake up in the arm of my boyfriend Jasper I know what you think but we are not related you see Jasper and Rose are brother and sister and Esme my mum is there Godmother so it all ok me and jaspers are together and so are Emmett and Rose.

Edward is the only one that does not have anybody, I hope that he will find somebody and I got this feeling that it will be Bella I can't explain it but I know and they all know that they should not go against me when I tell them that I going to happen when I get this feeling as I'm always right about it.

Today I have this feeling that we are going to become best friend me, rose and Bella.

Ed Pov

When we all first moved her I through that it was nothing special here but was I wrong when I saw her it was like she was a goddess I just could not stop staring at her the first day after that I through that she is the one and I was planning on getting to know her but when she did not turn up for school for the last week I did not know what to think about it and then we all heard what happened to her dad and step-mum we were all sorry for that and worried about her as well.

Mum wanted to go and see if she need anything but dad stop her and told her that they needed time along and if they saw here out them she could ask her about it so that what mum did.

Today is like any other day we get up and go to school but when I looked outside of my car I saw that Bella was here and I hoped that she would come over today because I know that Alice will ask her.

The day went on and on until the end of the day and I know that Bella is bring both of her brother that are only 6 and 3 years old, when they got here the 3 year old was shy at first but warmed up but the 6 year old called Danny asked about playing games, just like Emmett he is and when I looked at Emmett he had a big smile and took Danny and went to play games.

"Alex's do you want to play games as well you can play with Jaspers and Edward I don't think there mind that" I heard Bella say

"Ok" Alex said, so me a jasper when and got some things to play with, with Alex as the time went on the boys fell asleep I saw Bella come in and she was going to come and get the boys , but before she did I saw mum talking to her I saw that she agreed to it.

That how we spent the night talking with each other we put the boys in a spear room and Bella, rose and Alice slept in Alice's room as a sleepover thing.

i know not long but could not thing what to wright about and in the next chapter it manly going to be Bella and Edward and how the handle thing im going to skip a few months and say that they are dating each other form the next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been 3 months since everything has happened I took over Alex's and Danny's care and Edward and me have been going out for the last 2 months which I could not believe, today is a very special day as it is Alex's 4th birthday and we are having a party for him.

Esme said that she would like the party at their place since it has been a long time since they had a party for a child as young as Alex so i said yes and we ask him if he wanted friends over for the party he want the children from his class to come to the party and Esme said that was fine by her.

Right now me, Alex and Danny are getting ready to go over to the Cullen's house to get ready for the party, 30 minutes later we were in the car on our way to the Cullen's house we had about an hour to get ready for party witch was ok with me and before I could open the car door Alice was there getting Alex and Danny out of the car and that's when I saw Edward coming out to me.

"Morning Bella" he said after giving me a kiss

"Morning Edward" I said kissing him back as the day went on we had 13 children come over for the party and by the time that the parents were going to leave some were asleep on the floor or they were still over active and playing, when I looked Danny was asleep on the sofa along with Emmett on one side of him and Edward on the other side when I looked at Alex he was playing with one of his friends.

At 4:00 we packed everything up, then went in the front room started watching something on TV half way through I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being carried up stairs to an bedroom which looked like Edwards bedroom when I was put down on the bed I was asleep very quickly not relying that I was that tied.

i know its short but dont no were to go with it give me time and i'll now where to go with the story


End file.
